


The Beginning Of Felicity's Forever

by 69fastback



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x12 spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69fastback/pseuds/69fastback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x12. That same night, Felicity contemplates what she said to Oliver outside Verdant and wonders if it was the right choice. She has to shape her own future now and decide where Oliver lies in that. Maybe a late night visitor was all she needed for her mind to be made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of Felicity's Forever

In hindsight, Felicity wasn't sure if she'd made the right decision. As much as she knew that there needed to be _something_ said as a wake up call, maybe she'd pushed it too far. She'd been angry and frustrated. Those emotions did things to people when acted upon.

She scrunched her eyes up in rejection of the memory of that conversation in the alleyway. How his whole expression had changed as she took a step back from him. Maybe he'd been broken by her reluctance to let him near her, but she'd felt something inside herself shatter as well. She supposed that happened when you pulled away from someone you truly cared about.

So here she was with a fresh bottle of Merlot tucked between her crossed legs, staring at a coffee stain on her rug that she'd never managed to quite get out. The stain was ironic really. It represented Oliver in a way. A stain on her heart that wasn't fully there, but not completely gone either. Oliver was someone she had with her, but not in the way that would fill her to the brim with happiness and satisfaction.

Felicity sighed. She should be grateful she still had him. It had been barely hours ago that she'd still been numb with a familiar sense of grief every time she so much as looked at one of those damn arrows lying around in the foundry.

But Felicity was a selfish woman with him. She wanted him completely. The ghost of a relationship that he'd created between them was tearing her apart. No matter how much she wanted to hold on to him, she couldn't allow herself to be tortured in this way. If he refused to be with her, she'd find a way to accept that. Maybe some day in the future she'd even move on.

She startled as she heard a soft tap at her door. Carefully pulling the bottle of wine from her legs and setting it on the coffee table, she headed over to her door and pulled it open tiredly.

The last person she expected it to be was Oliver. Diggle or Roy maybe, with a few words of wisdom and support. Hell, even Laurel might have thought to swing by and check on her, _but not Oliver_.

"Hey." She whispered, not trusting the emotions running wild in her voice for anything of a higher volume.

"Can I come in?" His deep voice was music to her ears, but it felt bittersweet to be victim to it's alluring pull now.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her lip wobbled as her eyes welled up at how vulnerable they both were right now.

"Felicity." His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. The pure emotion in that one gesture was enough to make her knees weak and a tear escape down her cheek.

Her head dropped, trying to hide her tears. It was obvious that he'd noticed though from the way his features had suddenly shifted to show how much guilt he was wearing upon them. His hand fell back to his side as he stepped further in to her tiny apartment.

She didn't really understand what she was doing until she'd shut the door behind him and sat beside his hunched form on her sofa. It was as if her body had made the decision for her, like maybe fate was taking charge in the situation and forcing her to hear Oliver out one more time.

"I understand that I'm not the easiest man to have in your life." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I've screwed up in more ways than one with you, I know that. You have to understand though that I've never had anyone that I've cared for as much as you. I have nightmares about what would happen to you if I let you become a target. People would use you to get to me and I don't want anyone to use you at all. You have to understand-"

"Oliver, why are you here?" Felicity asked, with a small but definitive frown on her pretty face.

"What?"

"If you're not here to tell me that things have changed then why are you here? I can't deal with you telling me again how safe I'm going to be without you in my life. I can't- I _won't_ do it!" Felicity snapped, finally getting really, truly angry for the first time since he'd pushed her away.

"You can't tell me you love me before you go off and _die_ Oliver. And you sure as hell can't come back after so long and tell me nothing's changed. Let me tell you something, life is precious, Oliver. I want my life to be lived to the full before I leave this world. All I wanted to do was be with you. People die everyday and I'd like to be able to say on my deathbed that I _lived_. I've been kidnapped and put in danger by some of our enemies whilst we've been friends, I doubt anything changes when we take the next step."

He'd been rubbing his face and running calloused hands through his hair aggressively the whole time she'd given him her little lecture. She didn't know whether he was frustrated because she argued with him so much or because he couldn't find a good enough reason to win their fight.

"The stakes are higher though Felicity." He snapped back.

"Aren't they already Oliver? You've already said you loved me. That won't change whether we're together or not. The stakes will always be high now. And we're not fooling anyone." She sat down next to him again, speaking softly to soothe his raging demons. She could see the hell he was putting himself through.

"I just-" He swallowed. "I can't lose you."

She wasn't proud of her loss of control when he said those words, but all that had mattered during those two beats of silence after, was that she'd needed to be in his arms. So she'd thrown herself at him. Felicity Meghan Smoak had turned in to a tumbling, crying mess as she fell in to his lap and flung her arms around his broad shoulders.

Her heart had clenched in her chest when his two arms had squeezed her so tight, she'd had to part her lips slightly to allow herself to breathe.

His grip never faltered, and hers didn't either. If she'd been able, she'd have dived inside him and enveloped herself in everything that was Oliver Queen. She was inexplicably intoxicated by him. He'd become her very definition of being in these last few seconds and her heart swelled at how much she loved him.

"You could never lose me. Even if I did go, I'd forever be a part of you." She whispered in to his hair, stroking it with her right hand as she did.

"You were the last person I thought about when I fell off that cliff, and you were the first person I dreamt of when I came back." He whispered back, burying his face further in to her neck.

She'd wanted to say something back, but no words seemed beautiful enough to be worthy of a response to his confession. It was filled with so much love that she knew she couldn't beat that. Instead she just held him tighter, if that were possible.

When they did break apart, the air around them crackled. Felicity's hands still rested on either side of his neck and she looked in to his eyes.

"Do you see now?" She whispered, hoping he did. Words unspoken were sometimes the most powerful. There were so many other lectures for him that she'd been working on for some time before he'd gone to duel Ra's Al Guhl. Now they all seemed meaningless compared to the conversation their bodies had just had.

He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I do."

His hand buried in her hair and pulled her closer, before he brushed his lips against hers. She lost herself in the kiss, finally able to enjoy this one. The one where she could respond to his every touch without having to pull away and leave him standing in a hospital hallway. The ghost of her face still in his hands when she'd released herself from their hold.

No, this was different and the warmth of his lips beneath her own was phenomenal. She'd never had such a storm of butterflies raging in her stomach or such an unbearable tingling and burning of her skin when he touched her. No one had ever infected her with their being as much as Oliver and it was wondrous.

She pulled away, leaning her forehead on his own whilst she tried to catch her breath.

She slowly looked up in to his eyes again, her own filled with a vulnerability and sincerity she needed to have as she spoke. "Don't leave me. Don't pull away."

"I promise. I love you." He whispered through ragged breaths.

"I love you." She smiled as she finally said it back. All this time waiting for the perfect moment to let him hear those words and it was finally here.

Tomorrow would be another conquest, but for now she had him. She had his promise and his love.

And in those last few moments where she followed him silently in to her bedroom, she knew that this was the beginning of her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic woo! I really didn't like where Arrow took the Felicity/Oliver relationship after 3x12 so I decided to write my own version of what happened afterwards.
> 
> The Felicity/Ray thing happened way too fast in my opinion and no woman as devoted to Oliver as Felicity was would have moved on so quick. I was soooo furious at the writers for tarnishing her character by making her fall for someone so soon after. Even if she doesn't really love him I just never thought Felicity would be the type to run in to a relationship with Ray so soon and dismiss everything she and Oliver had even if Oliver is a dick but hey I still love her :) 
> 
> Sorry rant over. Any criticism or comments are welcome, would love to know what you thought. I didn't even know what this would be until I wrote it haha


End file.
